Two kitsunes in the leaf village!
by BlackSkitz
Summary: Kiyomi had a perfect life. She had her friends and everything was fine. But...she finds out she's a kitsune just like Naruto! This may bring them closer as friends but what about everyone else nd...SHE HAS A BROTHER? SasuOc SasOc SasukexKiyomi good story
1. Kiyomi's beginning

Enjoy people, This took a while to think through. I'd like some reviews if you have the time. And mabye some well thought out critisizm, but be nice, thanks!!!!! Enjoy!!!! Okay, the first sequence takes place when Kyubbi is placed inside of Naruto. Okay, I forgot exactly HOW kyubbi is placed into Naruto, so I'm just going to make it like a ceremony thingy. Okay? If anyone can actually tell me how he is sealed into naruto, tell me in a review and I'll edit it, Thanks. By the way, I don't know what happened to Yondaime(naruto's dad, a.k.a 4th hokage) so I'm going to say he died after the ceremony,...which I think did happen. Please read and review anyway!!! Thankies! (and yes, I do watch Naruto, It's just that Some things get messed up. lol.)

* * *

_All the villagers were gathered around the hokage. Today, he was going to seal the evil fox spirit into a randomn baby. That baby was Nauto Uzumaki. The hokage took the baby, and finally seals the spirit in the baby. Relief washes over the entire village, as the spirit was sealed, forever. The fourth hokage, Yondaime , then placed his son(who just HAPPENS to be Naruto) and places him in a warm blanket and gives him to a chosen family to care for him. The villegers all left to do their daily baises after this. _

_Yondaime now sits on a brand new swing thinking if he had dome the right thing. Just then a young beautuful woman approached him. She had long Light purple hair and she was wairing a completly white kimono. She had Dark purple eyes, and her hair was tied in a bun with two strands hanging out framing her elegent cheerful face. Something seemed odd about her though.... Yondaime's eyes widened as he jumped back off the swings and pulled out 3 kunai. "DEMON STAY BACK!!!!!LEAVE MY VILLAGE!" he yelled as he launched the kunai._

_The demonness didn't dodge at all, instead a small blurr went infront of her and blocked the kunai with kunaii of it's own. Yondaime had noticed the fox ears atop of the womans head and he nearly smacked his head for not noticing her dark purple fox tail behind her. Even he had to think that she was beautiful. "Demon! Why are you here!!! Are you somehow related to Kyubbi!!!???" he yelled as he threw 10 other kunaii at her, just to have that blurr block the kunaii once again. Everytime the blurr blocked the kunaii it always hid behind the demoness._

_The demoness frowned slightly "I wish this village no harm, at all. Please don't harm me nor my son or my daughter. Please, I just wish to have a decent conversation with you. Please" she said. Her voice was so frail, almost as if it pained her to talk. " My name is Akemi Mizuki This is my son Hikaru Mizuki" she said in her frail voice again. She pulled the "blurr" from behind her. It was a kitsune boy. He had Short spiky Brown hair with brown fox ears and little orange tips. He had grey eyes and he had on a yellow plain shirt with a red single fox on it. He had White shorts on and he had sandels that looked like they belonged to a village. He had one brown fox tail with an orange tip. He was about half as tall as Yondaime shin. He was looking at the ground and he had a small frown. "You tried to hurt my momma" he mummbled._

_In his early years of hokage, Yondaime learned that if a demon showed you their children they mean no harm. He nodded and apologized. "What do you wish to talk about?" he asked while jesturing for her to take the swing next to him. She nodded and followed and sat on the other swing with Hikaru on her lap. "I know what you did to your son. You sealed Kyubbi in him. I think that that was the best thing to do. Kyubbi is a cruel demon. He destroyed my home, my forest, my mother, father, sister, brother, you name it. Although I must tell you. It was a human who__ controlled him to attack your village and my home. His name was Madara Uchiha." Just then she started to cough up blood. Hakaku leaped off her lap "Momma are you okay?!" he screamed/asked. _

_She shook her head slowly and tears formed into her eyes. Yondaime became alarmed "madam are you okay? Did Kyuubi do this?" he asked alarmed helping her stand. He could sense her chakra and enerdy decreasing every minuts. "Yes he has taken my energy to help him destroy this village, my bloodline comes from powerful demon gods so him having my powers was necessary. I'm sorry that I gave up and let him take my powers" she said shakily. She coughed up more blood and would have fallen to her knees if he wasn't there. "Hakaku go get your sister, please" she begged her son as he ran off. _

_"Yondaine please, I have to ask you to please, please PLEASE take in my daughter in your village. She has nowhere else to go, since,...I'm dying any second now. Please, I just need to die knowing that her and her brother are safe."_

_"I would gladly take in your daughter,....but miss, she has the appearence of a kitsune. And what about your son?" he asked with concern._

_Just then Hakaku came back with a baby wrapped in a white blanket. She had Black hair,....no wait,.....it was purple. She had the darkest shade of purple you could imagine. Anyone would think it was black, but it was actually purple. Odd. She had Dark purple eyes, darker than her mother. And she also had pale skin....Oddly enough she had no fox features. _

_"Why doesn't she look like a kitsune such as your son and yourself?" he asked._

"_It was a gift from Kyuubi. He came out of the humans controll long enough to see the damage to my home and family. He actually felt pity, so he granted my son a wish for him to use whenever he wishes, and my daughter the form of a human. She still has the soul and chakra of a kitsune." she said before coughing up more blood and falling to her knees. Yondaime helped her back up and asked about her son after taking the baby. "My son will remain with his father, Hakaku please return to your father(cough) please" she said through tears. Her son nodded and have her a hug "I love you momma, I'll take care of Kiyomi when I get stronger." he said before turning his attention to Yondaime "Take care of her human" he said calmly before running off._

_Akemi got up shakily "Her name is Kiyomi Mizuki. Please take care of her, I trust you_ _Yondaine." she said. Then she started to glow, then out of nowhere she vanished never to be seen again. Yondaine blinked then looked down at the baby in his arms, "you sure are beautiful, like your mother. Hopefully, you can grow up with my son. You should be friends in the future." he said before a pain hit him in the stomach. "I'm afraid that,....I won't be there little Kiyomi. Kyuubi put a curse on me, I won't make it past the night." he said sadly. " I'll try to put you to a good home" he said warmly as he walked towards an old couple he knew._

_

* * *

_

**_Yondaine put Naruto and Kiyomi in two different homes. Yondaine dies that very night soundlessly in his sleep. In the morning he was buried with great respect, everyone attended. Sadly though, the home he placed Naruto in burned down when he was 4 years old. The couple that took care of Kiyomi died in a hostage situation by rouge ninja when she was 5, . They both grew up alone in seperate apartments._**

**_

* * *

_**

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox~FLASHBACK~xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

* * *

_

An eight year old Kiyomi walked down the busy streets of kohona. Kiyomi had long Dark blackish-purple hair. She had dark purple eyes, and her hair was let down. When let down it went to her mid-stomach. She had a ribbin around her neck that circled her neck twice, then tied into a neat ribbon. She had on earings that were shaped like a cresent moon with light pink bands around them. She was wearing a light blue top with long sleeves that were tight on her arm but loose on her lower arms covering the tips of her fingers. She had on plain white shorts. Although on the front of her right leg was a symbol. It was an orange fox tail surrounded by a red flame.

Anyway, She had a small bag off apples that she was planning to eat during lunch. She was going to the park to eat alone under her favorite cherry blossum tree. On her way to the park she past a boy with a blue shirt and white shorts. She had heard of him before, he was the Uchiha boy that all the girls liked. She saw him being followed by all the eight year old girls in the village. He looked quite irritated with all the attention, actually. The boy was about 6 feet away from Kiyomi when he looked up she caught his eye. As he saw her he stopped dead in his tracks staring at her in wonder. Seeing as he stopped, Kiyomi stopped as well, mabye something was wrong.

*sasuke's point of view*

I was just walking down the street trying to avoid my 'fan club'. God, how I hated them. Especially sakura and Ino, they REALLY got on my nerves. I started to quicken my pace, I felt like I had all the eight year old girls on my trail.

While I'm walking I look up to see if anyone was in my way, when I saw the prettiest girl I've ever seen in all my Eight and a half years of life. She was walking on the otherside of me in the oposite direction when she cought my eye. She slowed her pace to a slow stop to mimic me stopping. She turned her head to look at me in the eyes. And I would have continued to stare at her if six of my fan girls bumped into me making me fall with all of them on top of me. I let out a low growl and they all stumbled to get off of me. Ino offered her hand to help me up but I swated it away. She had to be more annoying that sakura!

When I looked at the girl again she was frowning. I was about to say something but she continued walking. I was frozen, until she was behind me continuing to walk. I turned around to see her walking still. All the girls looked back and glared at her all thinking the same thing '_she must die!'_ of course they were young and naive, and didn't know what they were thinking, but still...

*end of susuke's point of view*

Kiyomi continued walking until she came to the entrance of the park, she entered and began looking for her special tree. She stopped when she came across the playground. There was a little blonde boy sitting by himself looking at the ground, not even bothering to push himself on the swing. Kiyomi had heard of him as well as the Uchiha boy. She diddn't know his name though. She just knows that noone liked him, because of a kitsune spirit that was trapped inside of him.

She thought this was a terrible reason for people to not like him, in her opinion anyway.

Kiyomi slowly approached the boy, she wanted to get to know him. That was just how she was, she liked to meet new people. Kiyomi walked up to the boy until she was only three feet away from him. That was when he looked up, Kiyomi saw that he had startling blue eyes, and six whisker like marks on his cheeks. He looked up stared up and looked at her confusingly. He just assumed that she was there to make fun at him, just like Ino and Sakura did last week.

Kiyomi finally spoke first "Hi!" she said brightly.

"Um,...Hi?" he said not so sure of himself. He usually only spoke to the waitress and cheif at the ramen store.

"What's your name? Mines Kiyoni Mizuki!"

"My name's Naruto Uzumaki"

Kiyomi didn't know what to say next, then an idea popped to his head. "Naruto, I don't understand why noone likes you. Just because a kitsune spirit was sealed into your body, doesn't give anyone the right to make fun of you....Actually, in my honest opinion Kitsunes are awsome!" she said, then showed him the fox tail on her pants.

Naruto's face brightened and he looked up, "really?" he asked.

"Definatly!......want to be friends?!" she asked.

"...yeah, I do" he said getting up.

Kiyomi's friend brightened, "Thanks naruto!" she said before hugging him. Naruto hugged back "no, thank_you _kiyomi, your my first friend"

Once they broke the hug, kimiko looked at Naruto, "You're my first friend too!"

"Really, I would think that a girl like you would have tons of friends" inquired Naruto.

Kiyomi shook her heads, "All the other girls all talk about that Uchiha boy, All the guys are rude. Exept Shino, Shikamaru, and choji. I guess they qualify as friends. And then there's Neji, he can really be inveloped in his training. Oh! Sorry, I must be rambling!" she said while nervously laughing.

"It's okay, I'm just glad someones talking to me" said Naruto.

"Hey, do you want some apples?" she asked while handing him about three green apples.

"sure! Thank you" he said while accepting the apples.

Kiyomi led Naruto to a Cherry tree and they ate their apples. After that They both went home.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox~END OF FLASHBACK~xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

* * *

4 years later

*with Kiyomi*

Kiyomi was walking home, Kiyomi actually wanted to stop by the grilling resturant to see if Choji was there. He had promised her a brand new flavor of her favorite chips.

Kiyomi entered a resturant, and of course he saw Choji stuffing his face with teriaki steak. He was accomponied by Kiba, Shikamaru, and Neji.

"Evening Choji, Shikamaru, Neji" she greeted.

The boys all looked up and smiled. Choji actually put down his plastic spork and knife. "Hi Kiyomi! I have those chips right here!!!" he said proudly. "Hello Kiyomi, nice day we're having. Why don't you join us for dinner, we're actually going to order something while Choji orders his third round." said Neji. "Yeah, sometimes these people can be a drag." said Shikamaru. "Anyway, join us for lunch" he continued.

"Thanks" she said while sitting in front of Neji, next to Shikamaru, and sideways to Choji. "So, how go's it guys?' she asked.

"Not much, we all saw sasuke run from his fan girls again today, it gets funnier every time" said choji while laughing.

"what a drag" said Shikamaru.

"hn." said Neji.

"Shikamaru, what isn't a drag" she said while chuckiling.

"meh, you I soppose, the clouds, the moon, the sky, the birds-" "that ISN'T apart of the sky" said Neji.

"well, I soppose that leaves Neji, Choji, and You, kiyomi."

"Aww thanks bud" she said while patting his head, causing Neji to chuckle.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, then the waiter came.

"May I take your order?" he asked.

"what will you have Kiyomi?" asked Shikamaru.

"Just some Terikai chicken, with pork fried rice" she answered.

"Alright phil, we'll take Four orders of Teriaki chiken, two orders of white rice and two orders of Pork fried rice" said Choji.

"Alright choji, right away" said Phil the waiter.(lol)

(Half an hour later the food came, then they ate and now it's time to leave)

Kiyomi quickly reached for her fox shaped wallet(that had been a gift from naruto) to pay for some of the meal.

She pulled out 1/3 of the amount needed to pay. She placed it on the table and the boys payed the rest and the tip.

"Alright guys, see ya later" said Kiyomi while getting up to leave. "Bye Kiyomi" said Shikamaru and Neji at the same time. "see ya later, oh! And here are those chips!" he said while pulling out a bag filed with taco zested doritos. "There's about 21 bags in there, eat them well" he said while giving her the bag.

"Thanks Choji!" she said happily.

She then left the resturant, she apparently left to quickly and fast because when she left she bumped into a hard chest nearly knocking them both over. They would have fell if he wasn't well balanced,....AND if his arms hadn't wrapped around her waist firmly on contact. Kiyomi froze, the looked up into obsiden eyes,..she had bumped into Sasuke Uchiha.

Kiyomi struggled out of his grip and apologized, "Sorry sauske, I guess I wasn't paying attention...." she trailed off.

Sasuke looked at her for a moment, forgetting that she was apologizing. He had formed a crush on her over the four years, since thay had met.

*flashback*

**_Sasuke was running down the road, trying to fing a kunaii that he had thrown at Shikamaru for laughing at him, since he had been glomped by Ino. He ran and ran and ran until he tripped and fell on someone. "uuughhh" he groaned trying to stable himself. He was on his knees when he saw who he fell on. He had fallen on that girl he met a couple of days ago, the girl with big purple eyes and the black-purple hair. She shook her head and staired at him. There were no trace of 'oh sasuke! I looooovvveeee youuuu!!' or 'sasuke, your my heroooo'which was always found on all the girls faces in the village. Instead there was an irritated look in her eyes, he looked down to see that he had caused her to drop her groceries. _**

**_"s-sorry" he stuttered before gathering her groceries and hoisted her up with one arm, groceries in the other._**

**_"It's okay, In case you wanted to know my name is Kiyomi Mizuki." she said with a friendly smile on. _**

**_"My name is Sasuke Uchiha pleasure to meetcha Kiyomi" he said before handing her groceries to her._**

**_"Thanks, where are your fan girls?" she asked._**

**_Sasuke looked confused, "Aren't you one of them?" he asked._**

**_Kiyomi furrowed her small eyebrows, "NO! NO I AM NOT UCHIHA! AND I NEVER WILL BE!" she yelled, then stormed off._**

**_* end of flashback*_**

She had apologized since then, and they had become somewhat of friends. But he had never lost his crush in her, he was positive that she would be his one day.

*present time*

"Umm, sasuke?" asked Kyomi, while waving a hand in front of his face.

Sasuke shook his head to escape the memory. "uh,. w-wha?" he asked.

Kyomi giggled, "Nothing, I just wanted to say sorry for bumping into you, that's all" she said brightly.

"Oh, eh, yeah,........by k-Kyomi see you at the academy,..er...yeah" Said the Uchiha. Sasuke was mid-turn when he realised he had stuttered. He turned back to Kiyomi to see that she was already walking away! He quickly caught up to he and grabbed her arm.

Kiyomi turned to face him with a confused look.

"...Don't tell anyone I stuttered..." he said trying to conceal his light blush. Kiyomi giggled, "Hn, Okay Uchiha" she said before trotting off. Sasuke let out a small sigh before leaving.

* * *

*with Kiyomi*

Kiyomi was excited, she was thrilled, but she was also feeling nervous. Tomorrow, their teacher would be dividing the class into three man squads. Although one squad would be a four man squad, because Naruto had FINALLY passed the academy and would be in her class. Now, she wanted to find a new outfitt for tomorrow. It would be her uniform, so she had to pick something comftorable.

On her way to a shop she saw Ino and Sakura looking exausted. Kiyomi walked over to see what was goin on. "Um, sakura-chan, Ino-chan? What's wrong?" she asked.

Sakura straighntened herself up, "NONE of your buissness Kiyomi!" she said meanly.

Ino furrowed her eyebrows at Sakura, "Don't be rude billboard head!" Said Ino.

"By the way Kiyomi, Sakura is tired because she couldn't catch Sasuke-kun, she's to FAAAAAAATTT" said Ino, smugly.

"Grrrrrrrr" growled Sakura.

"oh" said Kiyomi.

"Where were you headed?" asked Sakura.

"To get a new outfit for tomorrow" said Kiyomi.

"Oh, me and Ino-pig already got ours. Do you like them" asked Sakura while showing Kiyomi her outfit. Ino did the same.

"Yes, their really nice. I'm sure sasuke will notice" said Kiyomi.

"REALLY!!!" shouted/asked the two fan girls.

Kiyomi nodded, waved good-bye and left.

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~in a randomn clothes store(for both boys and girls)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kiyomi was just looking for anything now. A lot of these stupid clothes were incredibly over priced!

"stupid rip off stores" she mumbled before turning her head and seeing blonde hair in another isle.

Kiyomi brightened her face, and walked carefully behind the was exactly behind him when she yelled "HI NARUUUUUTTTTTOOOO"

This caused the boy to jump forward and land on a pile of clothes while screaming "WAHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Kiyomi fell to the floor laughing, while Naruto got up and tackled her playfully.

"Naruto! Get off" she said between laughes. Naruto got up and helped her up.

"wow, kiyomi I haven't seen you in like,.....2 days!" said Naruto.

'' He he yeah sorry 'bout that, lost track of time. And I'm really nervous!!! Tomorrow, we'll be in squads!!! And I wanted to find a new out fit too!!! And what if I get stuck with someone who I hate! Like Sakura! Or kiba! Or,..or,....well, thats most of 'em." said Kiyomi.

"Don't worry, things will be fine! Mabye, we'll probably be placed in the same squad!" reassured Naruto.

"Yeah, that'd be cool" said Kiyomi calming down.

"Oh, by the way, here" said Naruto while giving Kiyomi a shopping bag.

"what's this?" she asked, but Naruto already left.

Kiyomi tilted her head and opened the bag. Inside was a small furry jacket. Kiyomi's eyes widened as she continued to examin the jacket. It seemed to be made out of soft fur, the fur was about one centimeter high, and it was extremly soft. It was sort of like a vest, it had no sleeves, and it went just two inches under her breast line. It also had a hoodie and a zipper. The actual jacket was a light purplish pink. She saw that on the back, it had a black fox's tail, surrounded in purple mist. Tears started swelling up in the corners of her eyes as she muttered, "thank you naruto." Kiyomi placed the jacket in the bag, and hurridly began searching for an outfit to match her new jacket.

* * *

Well, I hope you enjoyed my first chapter of this story. Please read and review, and if you must give critisizm, please have it well thought out, because flaming hurts! Thanks for reading!


	2. Squad Teams

Okay people, this is the second chapter to the fan fiction. Please read and even more importantly, please review. I would really like to hear what you guys think! Thanks!!!**_(Heres the thing. I might have to skip the chuunin exams and the death forest. In my fic it didn't happen. Besides, it's my fic, and I know I won't be able to describe it well enough. So I'm just going to have them take that 'writin test' and that test to get the bells from kakashi. Yeah, sorry if that's what you were wanting in this fic. Sorry!) By the way, everything might be a bit mixed up with Ibiki and the tests, cuz I really don't know it by heart. But hey, that's why you read fanfics. To read something different from the shows right? By the way, there is Sakura OCness. Beware sakura fans._**

* * *

It was about 6:00 A.m in the morning when Kiyomi's alarm clock went off. It was extremly noisy and somehow it always fell on Kiyomi's head with a loud "BAMM!"

"beep beep beep beeeeeep,.......BAAAAAM!!!!"

"Geeze, right on scedual" mumbled Kiyomi as she rubbed her head. "Ouch" she mumbled as she went to go take a shower.

10 mins later

Kiyomi looked at the clock, "6:10, enough time. Don't worry Kiyomi, you won't be late. Don't worry. Naruto told me I shouldn't worry. Mabye we'll be placed on the same squad." she said reassuring to herself.

Kiyomi walked over to her small closet to take out her new uniform. She had chosen a lavender colored shirt that had short sleeves. She also wore leather fingerless gloves. And the trim of the bottom of her short had a fluffy Trim line. She also wore white shorts. And on the left leg, had her favorite symbol. It was a black fox tail surrounded by dark purple mist. She also had on a Pink ribbon that circled her neck three times and the last time, it had a little chain hanging off of it. The chain were three fox tails. They were light purple and they had black tips. Kiyomi quickly put on her uniform and brushed her hair and brushed her teeth.

27 mins later.

Kiyomi looked at her pink watch, "Okay, 6:37, mabye I can go get a bite to eat. On second thought, I'm not hungry. I'll just go see if Naruto's there. I didn't thank him for my new jacket."

Kiyomi walked quickly to the ramen shop and sure enough, she saw our favorite blonde stuffing his face with ramen.

"Morning Naruto!" greeted Kiyomi to get his attention. At first naruto looked around, then he saw Kiyomi. He noticed her new outfit. He, himself changed from his white shirt and blue shorts from the academy to an orange jumpsuit.

"I see your wearing the jacket, do you like it?" asked naruto eagerly.

"Of course I love it! Thank you soooooo much Naruto" yelled Kiyomi and she hugged Naruto tightly. "It was my insperatin for my new outfit. It's casual AND comftorable. And it wont get in the way when I'm training. By the way, it's 6:50. We better get moving, I want to be ON TIME this time. Not all those other times you made me late by eating raman and 'forgetting' to stop!" said Kiyomi as she dragged Naruto out of the store.

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~in the classroom, at the academy~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"5....4.....3..." counted down the academy instructer, iruka Umino,"2....1 and-"

"sorry we're late!" yelled Kiyomi as she and Naruto ran through the opened door, to stand in front of Iruka sensei.

"You had half a second to spare, take your seats kids" said Iruka smiling fondly.

"Hai!" each of them said as they went to their seats. Naruto's seat was next to sakura, and Kiyomi's seat was next to Sasuke.

"Alright kids, yu know what today is. Today is the day you graduate as academy students, to becoming a ninja. Today, you will meet your new sensei's and be placed into three man squads. I wish you all th luck in the world" finished Iruka. Afterwords, everyone started cheering. "Now as you know, one squad will be a four man squad. So it can be a disadvantage, or an advantage. Either way, I want you ALL to get along" continued Iruka, staring at both Sasuke and Naruto. "Now,....I have the squads right here. Now I will start announcing you all."

"Team 10, Choji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara, and Ino Yamanaka."

Ino's eyes go wide with fear and discust. "YOU CAN'T EXPECT ME TO WORK WITH,....WITH....WITH THEM!!!" she yells pointing an accusing finger to the two boys. Choji shrugged and ate some chips and Shikamaru just mumbled "what a drag". Ino slumped down in her seats.

"Yes, I do expect you all to work together. Next, team....Uh,..ok. Next, team Guy. Rock lee, Neji Hyuga, and tenten.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Good, No complaints. I hope you will all get along with eachother. Next, team 8., Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and Hinata Hyuga."

"...."

"...."

"...."

"Good, no complaints." Right now Ino is blushing because she was the only one who complained.

"Alright then. Team 7. Sakura Huruno, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Kiyomi Mizuki."

"WHAT!!!!????" yelled both Sakura and Naruto at the same time. \

"there is no way I can work with Naruto Sensei! He hates Sasuke-kun? Who in thier right minds hate Sasuke-kun? Who I ask you WHO???!!!"

"darn right I hate Sasuke! He's a teme! Why am I on his squad???!!!"

"Naruto, you are on his squad because it needs to be balanced. He has the highest scores and you balance off the team because you have the lowest scores. Sakura is on your team because she has the second lowest scores, and that balences off Kiyomi's second highest scores. It's final. You must all learn to get along with each other." said Iruka.

"Naruto sit down!" murmered Kiyomi loudly.

Naruto fell onto his seat with arms crossed, since he was origionally standing on his chair. Same with Sakura. Iruka finished naming the rest of the squads.

After Iruka finished naming the teams, a very very VERY strong and intiminating man walked in. He murmerd a few words to Iruka, and Iruka nodded, then wished the class luck and left the classroom.

"My name is Ibiki. I will be giving you your writin test. You will all follow me WITHOUT a word with your new squads. Once you've esembled yourselfs, line up outside**...... NOW!!!!"**

After that everyone started scrambling to round up their squads. "Come on sasuke, lets get Naruto and Sakura and line up outside." mumbled Kiyomi.

"Hn"

"Naruto come on, get up!" ordered to a cross armed Naruto glaring at nothing in particular.

"Come on Dobe, don't weigh me down with your worthlessness" said Sasuke mockingly. Kiyomi smacked his arm and Naruto glared.

"what was that for?" he asked Kiyomi.

She just glared at him and pulled Naruto up with much effort. "Don't be a baby, and prove to Sasuke-teme that your not worthless" she whispered into Naruto's ear. He nodded and followed his three squad members out the door and onto the line that was forming.

The students all followed Ibiki to a large room filled with desks with tests on them. "WHAT THERE'S THESTS?! THAT'S BOGUS!!!" yelled Naruto.

"what's the matter dobe, can't handle a little test?" mocked Sakura.

"why don't you shut your big fat mouth and **you **can take the test as well!" defended Kiyomi.

Sakura rolled her eyes as everyone took their seats. "If there is anyone who wishes to forfit and re-take the test next year, raise your hands" said Ibiki calmly. Many childrent surprisingly raised their hands. '_cowards' _thought Kiyomi.

30 mins later

Naruto stared hopelessly at his test. It was still empty.... he couldn't figure out any of the answers. 'this is harder than it looks like. He glanced at sasuke, who used his sharingan to get the answers, so he was finished. Then he glanced at Sakura who was also finished. Lastly, he glanced at Kiyomi,...who was ALSO finished. '_lucky'_ thought Naruto as he stared at Sasuke. '_you've always been the lucky one,...._always' thought Naruto.

"Times up!" yelled Ibiki causing everyone to jump in fright,...exept for Sasuke and Neji, who just looked up casually.

"...you all pass" he said Calmly.

Everyone stared up in shock. "SO WE TOOK THIS STUPID TEST FOR NOTHING?!" yelled Kiba with an agreeing 'bark' from Akamaru.

Ibiki nodded "The point of the test was to see how you each got information that you needed. Most of you used your special abilities, and others used silent jutsu's to get your information. Others just used their own mind and answered the questions. I'm sad to say that NONE of you actually shared your information. Team work is based on getting through obsticals together, and helping eachother with everything. Even so, you all pass. Congradulations" he finished, then everyone cheered.

Then four adults walked in calmly and stood at the front of the classroom, all their faces blank.  
"Children, these are your new sensei's. They are some of the finest, you should all be honored, I wish you all the luck in becoming the ninja's I know you can become" said Ibiki as he stood back to let the sensei's step up. First up was a man in a green jump suit with bushy brows and a cheesy smile. "My name is Might Guy, And I am here to take my team,...Team Guy" he said clearly flashing his cheesy smile and a thumbs up. '_Go figure' _thought Naruto. '_looks like a crack-head' _thought Kiyomi.

Team guy stood and followed Might Guy out the door. Then a man with a cigerette and an emotionless face stepped up, "My name is Asuma Sarutobi and I am here to take my team, which is Team 10. Please follow me" he said in a masculin voice. Team 10 got up and followed him out the door.

Then a woman stepped up with long wavy messy hair, "My name is Kurenai Yuhi and I am here to pick up my team, which is Team 8. Follow me please" she said Happily, yet calm. Her team followed and left.

Lastly a silver haired man with a mask over half his face covering one of his eyes and his entire mouth. "My name is Kakashi Hatake and I am here to pick up Team 7. Please follow me." he said as team 7 got up and Followed him.

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~at one of the training ground areas~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Sooooooooooo...." said Naruto putting his arms behind his head.

"Alright, now the first step is to get to know each other. Now I'll go around and you will tell us all about yourself. Such as hobbies, interests, goals in life, favorite food, friends, people you dislike, anything really" said Kakashi. "Okay, you....with the purple hair. You first." he continued.

"okay, my name is Kiyomi Mizuki. My favorite hobby is to draw, I have no real interests, I want to become an ANBU or mabye the Hokage's assistant when I grow up, my favorite food is rice balls, I'm friends with mostly everyone, my best friend is Naruto, I dislike Sakura, and umm,..... well my favorite animal is the fox" said Kiyomi happily.

"Good, now uh..... You blonde. You next." he said pointing at Naruto.

"okay, My name is Naruto Uzumaki and My only hobby is to train and become stronger! I don't have a specific interest, and my goal in life is to become Hokage! My favorite food is ramen, my best friend is Kiyomi, and I HATE SASUKE UCHIHA!!!!!!!" he yelled pointing at sasuke. "tch, whatever" muttered Sasuke.

"he he he, okay, why don't you go Sasuke" said Kakashi.

"whatever. My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I have no interests, my goal in life is none of anyone's concern, I don't have favorite food, and I hate mostly everybody. Especially naruto-dobe" said Sasuke.

Naruto glared at him and Kiyomi sighed. "Sasuke, noone learned anything about you. loosen up, bud" she said. Sasuke just looked at her. '_bud? she never called me bud before. She usually calls me Uchiha or just Sasuke. Hmmm' _

"okay then.....pinky, you next" said Kakashi pointing at Sakura.

"umm ok,...My name is Sakura Huruno. My favorite hobby is to uh.....train. My interest is....-glances at sasuke and blushes- eh....I don't really have one. he he...um my goal in life is....-glances at sasuke and blushes-....he he dont have oe either. Umm,... My favorite food is....um i really dont have one. Um.... I hate Kiyomi!" she said the last part confidently.

"YOUR WORSE THAN SASUKE-TEME!!!" yelled Naruto.

"NARUTO SIT DOWN!!!!" ordered kiyomi then pulled him down hard on his butt. "GEEZE OUCH KIYOMI" he whined in pain while rubbing his butt.

Sasuke smirked and chuckled. Kiyomi heard him and smacked his upside the head causing him to almost trip over. "hey!" he complained. Naruto laughed and Sakura got up, " HOW DARE YOU TOUCH SASUKE-KUN!" she said as she charged at Kiyomi. Before Kakashi could get up to stop her Kiyomi had her in a headlock and a kunaii to her neck, "You have a problem?" she asked in a deathly calm voice. Everyone(except naruto) was shocked, but not as shocked as Kakashi. _'I better keep an eye on this one._' he thought.

"Stop right now" ordered Kakashi. Kiyomi mumbled a complaint and let Sakura fall to the floor. Kiyomi just shrugged and sat down on a random rock. "see, now you have her all pissed off sakura!" yelled Naruto. Sakura rolled her eyes and sat on the floor. Sasuke just shrugged and stuffed his hands in his pocket.

"Alright kids, we're going to have a little test" said Kakashi. "NOT ANOTHER TEST!!!" whined Naruto. Kiyomi walked over and sat in between Naruto and Sasuke, just out of interest of the test. "what kind of test is it?" asked Kiyomi, now fully calm. Kakashi held out three bells, "you have to grab these bells from me" said Kakashi plainly. "Is that all" mumbled Sakura as she got up and made an attempt to snatch all three bells, but failed.

"a a ah, pinky. You all have to try and get them. Have any of you had breakfast?" asked Kakashi. Everyone simply shook their heads indicating 'no'. "Good, I'll stay in the area. Try and catch me, and try to catch the bells by the afternoon." he said and then poofed into a blast of smoke. "No what?" asked Sasuke.

"NOW, we go eat ramen." said Naruto getting up, then starting to leave. "No, NOW we leave to go find Kakashi silly" said Kiyomi stopping Naruto from leaving. "aww" mumbled Naruto.  
"Dumb fox" mumbled Sasuke. Kiyomi somehow heard Sasuke and glared at him. "Is there a problem with foxes?!" she snarled. Sasuke just stared at her wide-eyed, "nooo" he said slowly. "I for one HATE foxes. I think their dumb and stupid, .you" said Sakura pointing at Kiyomi. "No wonder you like them, your all alike" she said in venom coated words.

Kiyomi slowly turned her head in her direction with half lidded eyes and a large grin on her face. She pulled out a kunaii and her smirk grew larger. "Sakura, there's something on your throught. Let me get it for you" she said loud and clear and flashed her kunaii. Sakura covered her throught and gulped, "N-no, I got it, no need to worry, he he he(gulp)" she said meekly. Naruto's eyes widened, "DON'T DO IT KIYOMI" he said as he pounced on her as soon as she moved in Sakura's direction. Now he wa holding her to the floor, with much protest from Kiyomi. "FINE!!!" she said knowing defeat and dropping her Kunaii. Naruto got off her and pulled her up. "Okay!" said Kiyomi pulling on her happy face and pointing to a random direction,"OFF TO FIND KAKASHI-SENSEI!!!" she continued. Sakura gulped, Naruto nodded hyperly, and Sasuke grinned. _'at least the girl of my dreams isn't _weak' he thought.

The small group split up to find Kakashi-sensei.

* * *

with Sasuke

'_okay, where to look for this guy. If I were a sensei where would I be....How the heck should I know, I don't even LIKE sensei's, all they do is tell you what to do' _thought Sasuke boredly. He looked around and around and around, but couldn't find Kakashi. '_This is annoying' _he thought. "sasuke" said a voice thoughtfully. Sasuke looked up into a tree and saw Kakashi sitting on a tree lazily holding out the bells mockingly. "I had a feeling you would find me first" he said. "soooooo,....you gonna get the bells?" he asked swaying the bells from side to side.

Sasuke smirked as her disappeared, then reappeared behind Kakashi, "yup" said Sasuke quickly grabbing for the belles, but was surprised when Kakashi grabbed his arm and swung him against the tree in front of them. "you got to be better than that, right?" asked Kakashi. '_So this is a physical challenge, huh?" _thought Sasuke. He disappeard again and once again reappeared behind Kakashi, but this time he was throwing well aimed kicks. A few landed a hit, but most were blocked then thrown back at him sending him to the end of the branch. Sasuke was just about ready to fall when Kakashi came infront of him, took his two front fingers and tapped him in the forhead sending him to the ground. He would have fell on his face if Kakashi hadn't caught him. When he looked up he saw Kakshi grinning evily. Sasuke gulped.

* * *

With Sakura

"ouch! Stupid thorns. Mabye I can catch up with Sasuke-kun and he'll notice my new clothes" said Sakura happily. She stepped out of a bush when she saw something that made her want to faint. Right in front of her was Sasuke, buried deep into the ground. Only his head and the top half of his hands showed. Sakura's eyes twitched and then she fainted. Sasuke twitched irritably, "stupid fangirl, how am I sopposed to get out of this one." he mumbled under his breath. "Having troubles?" asked a familiar voice. Sasuke would have turned around if he could, but he already knew who it was. It was Kiyomi. _'Of ALL the times she had to see me, I HAD to be buried in a hole. Just great.' he thought._

He heard her giggle. She hopped down from the tree she was in and went in front of Sasuke. She smiled and grabbed as much of his hand as she could and pulled him out of the ground, as hard as it was. Now Sasuke was out of the whole dusting himself off. "Thanks" he said. "Anytime, which way did Sensei go?" she asked. Sasuke pointed to the west. "Okay, why don't we work together. We would both get bells, and mabye we can find Naruto and we could all work together, ne?" asked Kiyomi. Sasuke nodded and followed her.

_'thank god she didn't ask how I got stuck i that_ whole_'_ thought Sasuke. This wasn't the first time he had embarresed himself in front of her. Not by a long shot.

_Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Sasuke was 9 years old walking down the street, minding his own buisness. He had just yelled at his fangirls to leave him the heck alone. They all left in tears and he left with a plain expression on his face. He was bored and wondering where Kiyomi was. He hadn't seen her in days. Not since she was arguing with Kiba about how dogs couldn't drink milk. Kiyomi won, saying dags COULDN'T drink milk, and how it could give them worms. Sasuke smiled at the memory. "what are you staring at sasuke-chan?" asked Kiyomi who was tapping her chin, waiting for an answer. "nothin" was his oh-so smart answer. Kiyomi shrugged, "want to walk with me?" she asked. Sasuke nodded and they walked side by side. Sasuke was in deep thought when he suddenly tripped over his own two feet, and as he fell he grabbed Kiyomi's arm and dragged her down with him. Sasuke groaned and rolled over, on top of Kiyomi. Once he opened his eyes he was staring at a sea of purple. His eyes widened as he turned red, yet not as red as Kiyomi who was as red as a beet. Sasuke quickly got off of her and ran off. Kiyomi slowly got to her feet and smiled as she made her way to the ramen shop where Neji had promised to buy her lunch._

_end of flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

Sasuke nearly shook as he recalled that memory, and tried to keep down a blush. Then he recalled another memory.

_flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_An 11 year old Sasuke was running after Naruto who had stolen his new headband. "GIVE IT BACK DOBE!!!!!!" yelled Sasuke. "NEVER TEME! THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR TRIPPING ME YESTURDAY!" yelled Naruto. Sasuke was closing on Naruto, he extended his arm to grab Naruto but Naruto made a sudden turn and Sasuke grabbed onto something else. Sasuke froze. He slowly looked up to see what he had grabbed, and what he was STILL grabbing and he saw Kiyomi's extremly red face. Sasuke had grabbed onto her breast!!! Sasuke gulped and blushed. He looked at his hand and then at Kiyomi. "HENTAII!!!" screached Kiyomi as she slapped his arm away, then covered her chest. 'NO I DIDN'T MEAN TO-" "GET AWAY FROM KIYOMI TEME!!!" screached Naruto as he came charging at Sasuke, hands balled into fists and an angry expression on his face. Sasuke gulped and took off. He knew how protective he was of Kiyomi. At first he thought Naruto liked her as well, but he learned that he thought of her as a sister, as she thought of him as a brother. He knew never to mess with an angry older brother._

_End of flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Sasuke shrugged. It wasn't that bad.....Okay, yeah, it was. He only acted strangly in front of her. Why her? Why couldn't he had fallen in love with his fangirls? Why did he have to fall in love with the ONE girl who didn't like him, like he did her? WHY? oh yeah,....it was because she didn't like him the way he liked her. He didn't like girls falling over his every whim. He wanted a chase. He wanted to know what it felt like to actually GAIN someones affections. And Sasuke did nothing BUT gain. He always got what he wanted. And Kiyomi is NO exception.


End file.
